Star Wars: The Bad Version
Star Wars: The Bad Version, also called Star Wars: Episode IX: Here's The Bad Version, is an idea by Dave Wiskus regarding how the ninth Star Wars film should be written according to his ideas. This came along following the drama among fans regarding The Last Jedi and Carrie Fisher's death Plot Several years have passed since the events of The Last Jedi, and the galaxy has entered an era of peace. The First Order has found success in restoring things with Kylo Ren succeeding Snoke as Supreme Leader, with internal political conflict occurring within the ranks. The Resistance is struggling to rebuild their own ranks as Kylo maintains popularity and the moral struggles with a sudden and unexpected loss. Princess Leia Organa is gone, and Poe Dameron, who might've served directly under her for the past few years and is the heir apparent to the resistance, rejects the idea of Leia being gone, and sets off to find out what is really going on, with Finn, now a general and not accepting Poe's idea, going with him to prevent anything from going wrong. The only evidence they have is holographic footage of her shuttle being destroyed and her body not being found. So they and BB-8 look for answers. Rey has stolen books from Luke Skywalker and using them to practice manipulation of the Force. It is more powerful than her predecessors, and she gets more experimental. With the Jedi Order members, Luke, Palpatine, Snoke, and Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader dead, the force has officially awakened. She decides to start a school by using dreams and visions to reach out to people and tell them to come to her. They, including the children who used the Force on the broom at the end of The Last Jedi, find Rey and become her "students", with a school forming as everyone experimenting and learning together, as there is no longer an actual Jedi Master to lead them. Rey struggles as a teacher, but Luke, now a force ghost, offers her advice. More students come along as Rey gets help from Chewbacca in the search, and everyone realizes that their force powers can be amplified based on psychic links and working together. Rose is either the lead engineer or the leader of the fleet. Regardless, she is the anchor to keep the audience updated on the resistance as Finn and Poe uncover what really happened to Leia, and Rey gains students to learn and teach the ways of the Force. Kylo Ren, now leader of the First Order, has been altering elements of it to prevent repeats of the Galactic Empire and the Sith Order. The faction is a police force for peace and solves regional disputes as Kylo has brought balance to the Force, and did what his grandfather never could. He has been building shields on planets as part of a defense system he's creating to abolish the ambition of everyone to build a superweapon like the Death Star and the Starkiller Base. Sometime later, he meditates to use the Force to see his path forward. A vision of Snoke interrupts him, freaking him out. He attacks with his lightsaber, but Snoke disappears and leaves him shaken. The vision happens again one or more times, with Snoke insulting Kylo and mocking his new self. Hux sees Kylo's wavering confidence and plans to take advantage, while secretly communicating and conspiring with someone. Finn and Poe continue the investigation of Leia's death, but nothing adds up, with Finn getting concerned with Poe's obsession. As tensions increase, they find Maz Kanata, who appears to know more than anyone else, and might have information that might've saved Leia, but never acted on it in time. Poe confronts Maz and puts a blaster in her face, only to be interrupted by Finn telling him that it's a waste of time. They can't do anything about Leia's death, but Poe HAS to lead the Resistance. Poe, feeling the weight of this and taken aback, agrees and decides to move on. A contrite Maz agrees and gives them and BB-8 access to encrypted messages she intercepted, in hopes that anything in the messages can help. Before they head back to the base, BB-8 finds the bombshell. One of the encrypted messages, which is created by Leia herself. Hux, disagreeing with everything that Kylo Ren has done as Supreme Leader, plans to take over the First Order. When the defense system was being constructed, Hux built a backdoor, which would turn the system into a superweapon. By overloading a shield properly, a planet can be destroyed from the inside out as the shield explodes. BB-8 projects a hologram showing information that Leia was given from a First Order officer defecting to the light side. A mole on Leia's crew, not wanting the information to reach the Resistance, sabotaged the ship to try and ensure that. However, before Leia died, she ensured the information got out, in a similar way to when she stored the Death Star plans on R2-D2 30-40 years ago. Rey uses the force to reach out to Kylo Ren again, the second time she's done that since the first time was when Snoke was manipulating them. Kylo Ren thinks of it as a hallucination, but starts to trust Rey, and, as a Force-sensitive being, starts to see things for what they really are. Later, Hux denounces the truth about Snoke's death to the First Order, and takes control of it, becoming Supreme Leader Hux. He uses his backdoor for the shields to destroy a few planets but convinces the First Order that Kylo Ren is responsible, creating his excuse to attack Kylo Ren's ship. Poe, knowing who Kylo Ren has become, leads the Resistance to Kylo Ren's aid against the First Order under Supreme Leader Hux. Snoke appears to Kylo Ren again, but it's different than last time. Snoke, deciding to reveal his true identity to Kylo, tells him that he is actually Darth Plageis. Kylo Ren realizes that people can use the Force to become ghosts, and recalls what he learned about Plageis who could manipulate the Force to create life. And that by using these powers, Force bearers can construct new bodies for yourself to live in. But if this is done a number of times, scars can be collected. This reveals Snoke to be Plageis to the audience and Kylo, as it helps determine his body structure and power. Kylo, seeing things for what they really are via the Force, comes to a realization that Snoke was distracting him and working with Hux to gain enough physical energy to restore himself, via the destruction of those few planets Hux did by using the shield backdoor. Kylo decides to use his lightsaber to attack him, but Snoke as a Force ghost regenerates. Rey shows up with her new Jedi trainees to help, but he freezes them all in places and torments them. Kylo Ren, not wanting this to happen again like when he first killed Snoke, uses his physic energy of the Force against Snoke, and Rey and the students realize what he is doing, then tell him that their powers can be amplified via links. He lets Rey work with him and they link their psychic powers to attack Snoke, but it's only damaging him by 25%, and nothings working. The students help, but Snoke is suppressed, but not destroyed. Other force ghosts that were Jedi in their lives join in. Luke Skywalker shows up, then Yoda, then Obi-Wan Kenobi, then Anakin, then Qui-Gon, the first Force Ghost, and finally, Leia. These beings help Kylo, Rey, and the students by using the last of their energy to take Snoke down. It's over. Snoke is gone, and Hux is furious. He tried to use the backdoor to destroy a few planets, but a holographic Maz shows up and reveals her disabling of the entire defense system. It's officially over. The galaxy learns that the war is over but doesn't celebrate. Rey asks Kylo Ren of what to do now, but he realizes what everyone else is. Nothing is worth celebrating. There were tenants of peace before, but they were only short-lived. There is always going to be people like Snoke, Sidious, Hux, all of them. No one should have so much power in control. The role of the Jedi should not be to rule but to protect democracy. Kylo Ren tells Rey that he wishes that he could've done what Darth Vader did and give his life to defeating Snoke. However, Rey contradicts him by telling him about how full of heroes like Anakin/Vader, Luke, and Leia the galaxy is. Beings should be remembered for what they build. Cast Trivia Video This Article Is Based On https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMygplZhMjs